1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and media content. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems for media content security and access.
2. Background Art
Within the entertainment media industry, there is often a need to provide advance or promotional copies of copyrighted material. Generating publicity and building consumer awareness are often key elements to a successful launch of any media product. For example, record companies might send promotional copies of new albums to selected publications prior to the release date, so that the reviews are available in the newsstands by the time the album arrives in retail channels. Similarly, in film and video production, screener discs are often provided to reviewers, judges and critics prior to the theatrical or retail release date, for reviews, ratings or awards purposes. Distributors might also receive these screener discs to evaluate the commercial merit of a possible distribution agreement.
However, at the same time it is vital to prevent such screener discs from leaking to the general public, which might render the promotional efforts thus far moot and siphon potential purchases or ticket sales due to resultant piracy. Often, reviewers, critics, and judges find it difficult to secure their advance copies from inquiring friends and family, who in turn distribute it to their network of peers in a chain reaction until the screener disc is widely available on the Internet or even duplicated in mass quantities by professional pirates. Once the content is widely available, it is difficult to mitigate the damage, since there is no easy method to restrict access.
The widespread leak of prerelease material without any means of containment is obviously a disaster that media content producers would prefer to avoid. Thus, a wide variety of methods to secure screener discs against unauthorized access and distribution are currently in use, but each method carries drawbacks that prevent adoption as an optimal solution. Expensive, inconvenient, or requiring sacrifices in audiovisual quality, the solutions currently in use are often unsatisfactory in many aspects.
One option to secure screener discs is to watermark the audiovisual content of each screener disc individually, so that in the case of a leak, analysis can at least reveal from which screener disc or party the leak might have originated. However, for each distinct recipient, the screener disc must be watermarked in a unique manner, turning a normally inexpensive disc replication step into a prohibitively expensive one. Since unique watermarks and discs must be generated for each receiving party, a single master disc may no longer serve as a simple and cost-effective duplication master.
Another option is to use a proprietary audiovisual playback solution that enforces Digital Rights Management (DRM) to prevent or mitigate leaks. The problem with this method is the proprietary nature of the solution, where each receiving party must have the proprietary playback equipment properly installed, which may be difficult if the screener discs need to be distributed to a large audience under tight deadlines. This method also typically relies on one single particular vendor for all the necessary equipment, which can be troublesome in the case of hardware failure, since only the single vendor can provide the necessary repairs and support. In addition, these proprietary systems tend to be more expensive than standard, easily obtained, off the shelf playback systems.
Yet another option is to deliver the content through a secure online delivery system. However, this method usually requires a personal computer for operation, and many people do not integrate their personal computers into their home theatres. Film directors and other creative individuals would prefer that audiences experience their creations with adequate audiovisual equipment to receive the full impact of their work. However, the typical personal computer is generally not up to task, usually featuring only a small LCD screen and tinny two-channel computer speakers. Without a delivery method that is easily integrated into a typical home theatre, which usually features a large display and a multi-channel audio system, the creative vision of the content producer might be sacrificed due to low quality video and audio playback.
As a last resort, the screener disc might be provided in an analog format such as a VHS tape, which by its analog nature degrades in quality as copies are made. Although this may deter some copying activity, the copy might still present adequate quality to deter a potential customer from purchasing the legitimate product, and the concerns of the content producer in preserving the audiovisual integrity of the content will remain ignored. Thus, the analog route may not help to stem piracy or to serve the original function of providing an adequate quality screener for reviewing audiences.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a system to allow secure distribution of screener discs that is cost effective and convenient but still provides for a high quality audiovisual experience.